You and only you
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: After fifteen years, Bleylock and Sonny finally have a private conversation. Takes place during Season 1. Slash


"It's been a while, I'son......" Bleylock said, as he closed the door behind us. I just looked down. I just traded my own life for my son's.... who would lose the match and then.... well.... I haven't gotten that far. Corso was going to be pissed if he found out.... "Don't you have anything to say?"

"What do you want me to say, Bleylock?" I hissed. He sighed, before shutting down the robots that flanked me, although they still held me in their grip, so I could barely move. Even before I could wonder why he did that, he kissed me. Deeply.

Okay, this was unexpected.

It had been over fifteen years since we last saw each other, actually saw each other. Fifteen years since I..... broke up with him. I always try to tell myself that this Bleylock is another one then the one I fell in love with..... but it's kind of hard to keep up now.

"Nothing." He answered my question. "All you have to do is wait for your son to do what I told him to. I made some arrangement for containing you, but before that, I'd figured we could relive some old memories."

"You know that would be rape, don't you?" I said. Maybe a bit crude, but this kiss wasn't giving me warm and fuzzy feelings about his plans of 'reliving' our past.

"Yet we both know it wouldn't." He retorted.

"What? You still think I love you, even after all you did?"

"I know I do."

"What did I ever do to you?" I sputtered.

"I think you know." He answered me, still calm. Oh, you've got to be.....

"You're still angry about our breakup? That was years ago!"

"What can I say? You were _that _important to me." So damn calm.... yet I knew anger raged just below the surface. Bleylock was ready to explode if I said the wrong thing. And basically.... all I could say were wrong things.

"Why don't you just move on? It wasn't meant to be."

"You think it's so easy?" He asked, voice starting to shake. This was it..... "So easy to have the most important person of your life leave you, and then move on as if nothing happened?!" He started shouting. "I know you know, I personally made sure of that! That lovely wife of yours is out of the picture now. Hah!"

"Bleylock...." I growled, getting angry. It was so wrong to see someone talk about the death of a loved one so.... proud, so joyful.

"What did she have what I don't have, anyway?! Actual irises to look into?! A pair of tits to squeeze?! A chance to get offspring?! Why did you choose her over me?! WHY?!"

"This is exactly why!" I retaliated. "Your arrogance, your cruel ambition, your spite, your unreasonable anger....." I was silenced by a hard slap across my cheek.

"Don't you EVER call my heartbreak unreasonable." Bleylock hissed. "I was willing to change, for you. But you preferred a pre-made, perfect little bitch."

"Don't call my wife a bitch...."

"Why not? She is." Bleylock said. Still angry, but not shouting any more. "She took you. She took you away from me. If it wasn't for her we still would be together." Somehow I doubted that. But Bleylock was completely unreasonable in this situation. It was painful.... I meant so much to him, and he.... even before he became my enemy, didn't mean so much to me..... I mean, I cared, but this.... this was beyond love, beyond devotion. Obsession.... the man was obsessed with me. He was so obsessed that he let all reason go and was willing to kill and ruin just to get me back. Or to kill me, whatever came first.

"But she's gone now." He continued, calmer, and even.... happier? "And as far as I know, you're still alone. Unless you and Corso have a little something to share with the world....."

"No we haven't." I simply said.

"Good. Now, I have a little proposal. Let's just forget all this around us. Tecnoid, the Pirates, Clamp, the Metaflux.... Let's put those aside. What should I do to get you back?" Er.... what? Confusion reached a new high as Bleylock slung his arms over my neck, voice sultry as he started whispering in my ear. "I can make it all go away. I can make you a free man. I can make all this chaos in your life vanish. Poof, like that. Your friends, your fellow Pirates, your son.... none of them will have to suffer anymore. All I want in return.... is you. Sounds like a deal, right?" My first reaction was; lies. Bleylock was a notorious liar, even before. But, what if he....? I had to look into his eyes. Bleylock could never hide the truth in his eyes. He seemed to have the same idea, as he leaned his head back, arms still around my neck, and looked in my eyes.

And I saw.... hope and honesty. He was really willing to hold on to that promise.... I just sadly shook my head, part of me feeling awful for what I was about to do.

"It's not about the things you can do in the future, it's about the things you shouldn't have done in the past." I said, as that smile faded. "You shouldn't have killed my wife, you shouldn't have made me a wanted man, you shouldn't have mistreated my friend Clamp like you did, you shouldn't have kidnapped my son." I harshly said, as the look in his eyes changed into that of pure devastation. "What we had can never return, Bleylock, so stop trying." He let go of me, eyes downcast, clenched fists shaking. I felt sorry for him, I really did.... but it would only end in ruin if he stayed this course.... he had to wake up from his dreams and face reality; that we weren't meant to be. Not saying another word, he re-activated the robots.

"Get him out of here." He demanded them, as he turned around. As I was led away, I could see his shoulders slump. Crying.... even if I didn't see his tears, I knew they were there. I really wished his heartbreak wouldn't affect me so much.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, before letting the droids carry me away in silence.

A lot of thoughts came to me while in that bubble you put me in. Some of them about D'jok, and whether he would be alright. Some of them about my men, and how they would fair. But most.... where about you. More specifically who you were.

_How many times now, I'son, not the hair._

_You should try contacts, those glasses hide your pretty face._

_I'll love you, and only you, forever._

Such a beautiful promise.... but also so painful..... since you never broke it.


End file.
